


An Uneven Pour

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Season 3, This ship needs more fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: Maggie and Fisher's conversation after bringing Stinger in.





	An Uneven Pour

Maggie handed him the whiskey glass in silence. The detective gladly accepted the offering, though noting the pour disparity between the glasses. 

Another case solved but what was it all for? With Maggie in charge she's become privy to more about the actual operation of the program and when she's ready she shares with Fisher but there was still so little he knew. 

Their glasses clink and their throats burn as the amber liquid goes down. The detective knows better than to ask, he stands and retrieves the newly opened bottle from Maggie's desk. Both glasses fill with a much more liberal helping than before as the cap is swiftly spun off. 

They quickly cycle through the normal case-related banter about three drinks in.  
Penetrating the silence that's befallen the room Fisher asks, "How's your son?"

"Still in Germany." She takes a long pull. "How's Stephanie?"

"Enjoying DC."

"We've got Stinger, you've earned yourself a few days. Why don't-"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." His eyes fall to where his wedding ring once rested.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Shouldn't be. It didn't work the first time and nothing changed the second time around." He says in defeat and takes another sip. 

"At least you tried."

"Hmf" he exhales, "I think I knew it wasn't going to work. I've only become more dedicated to the job, now one I couldn't even tell her about."

"They say it's easier when the person you're with knows what you do."

"That's a pretty short list Mags. Kirsten, Camille, Ayo, Chelsea, Ivy, Amanda and you. Kirsten will be back with Cameron as soon as she "regains" her memories. Camille and Amanda are together. Ayo and her husband just celebrated fifteen years. Chelsea's pregnant. Ivy is way too complicated. That just leaves you." His debonair smile and finger aimed directly at the agent. 

"I'm far more complicated than Ivy." She laughs.

His smile softens as he meets her eyes, "Not to me you're not. Besides I like a challenge." Overtly brining his hands behind his head and swings his feet onto the desk briefly before she shoos they off. 

"I'd like to see you try."

"Like you said we have a few days."

Her eyes tell him she wants to before the stern, but disappointed, look appears, "As much as I'd love to, you know how much paperwork follows a huge arrest."

"Then come home with me. You can work on the paperwork there, and if anything else were to happen, it happens."

"What about your training sessions with Camille."

"I think she's going to be tied up for the next few days. So is that a yes?"

Maggie surveys the papers on her desk then the unarguably handsome and caring man. With a sigh, "yes."   
His eyes light up with success. 

Together they pack up the case files and head instep for the elevator. As the doors close, "I'm getting you shot glasses. Your first was a little heavy handed while you skimped on mine."  
She dramatically gasps at the accusation,"I did no such thing!"

The elevator doors close on the bantering agent and detective as they rise two hundred meters.

**Author's Note:**

> I've binged the entire series over the last week so I forget if this happened in the second to last or the last episode. Either way I imagine them often having a celebratory drink after closing a case.   
> I've low key shipped these two since the beginning and really hope they done have to go through all the drama everyone else is just to be happy together.


End file.
